A Chaotic Turnout
by GokuRarity19
Summary: What happens when an average boy is given the power to jump between universes at will by a reformed being of chaos. Join me as i go around universes for a wacky adventure as i bring characters from diffrent universes into others for fun as i change forms and eventualy get my boiler repaired. includes Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, DBZ,Disgaea,mlp:fim and doctor who and anime cameos
1. Chapter 1

A Chaotic Turnout

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto DBZ is owned by funimation, toei animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama, Sonic is owned by SEGA, Disgaea is owned by NIS/NIS America, MLP is owned by Hasbro and the Hub Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and square Enix and finally Doctor who is owned by BBC Steven Moffet. This is a kinda selfish self insert so trolls and critics do your worst. P.S I'm making this up as I go along so if anyone reviews please tell me about my poltholes also I'm a kid so spelling mistakes are going to be everywhere P. P.S there will be anime cameos **_italics=thinking_

Chapter 1: What fun is there in making sense?

My name is Zen Lucas-Divers and I am a fan of all things anime and Japan, I can't wait for DBZ battle of z or jstars victory VS, I have like an entire page worth of anime to watch and can't get enough Detective Conan (also not mine).I also a brony a male fan of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (no it's not gay) my favourite villain is discord voiced by john De Lancie the spirit of chaos and disharmony and the only mane (you get it) villain to be reformed but his antics are still hilarious.

Now you may ask yourself "why are you telling us this" or say something like "NEEERRRRRRDD" (hoping you read that like piccolo from DBZ abridged) well it's because of this question if you could go anywhere throughout the multi-verse would you. I certainly would because I believe that any work of imagination can also be a separate universe e.g. there is a universe where there seven magical dragon balls that can grant two wishes every year from a dragon named Shenron because they were made from a green stretchy alien who split himself into good and evil. One believing he was god and called himself Kami and the other believing himself to be a demon and if one died the other would too unless they put the very essence of their soul into its child which hatch from an egg and can fuse to become one being And can pass the art of creating the dragon balls to a kid (that's crazy and that's only a tiny bit of the plot) exposition for the win.

So that means that if a being was strong enough and could travel between universes in fiction then they could be in this universe as well. Well instead of explaining let's get to the story. It was a cold winter day (lousy stinking British weather) and was cold inside my house as well because are boiler was broken for nine months now (lousy British manufacturing). Anyway I was getting ready for school had breakfast went to school talked a lot and got really bored came home and there was a note on my bed and assumed it was of my brothers or sisters doing after looking at the card it found it to be a my little pony card with discord on the cover but not for birthdays. I opened it up expecting my brother or sister to have written ha-ha-ha brony boy in it as they can be jerks sometimes anyway I actually found a contract on the inside and an ink pen.

Reading over the document I found the words teleport and magic of particular interest and thought "_defiantly a joke_ _although what if it was true"_ "nah". Although I had a feeling it wasn't for the next couple of days and decided what the heck if it's not true then I wouldn't care. After signing with my signature the document and card poofed away and I thought please be him. After a couple more seconds a man with a strange cane and goofy tux his eyes yellow and red with a hint of joy and chaos poofed into my room and then I thought _"so is this Discord, well he can transform into anything." _"two things, first of all what took you so long to write on the document second of all yes I am discord but no I'm not transformed, actually I am transformed but only due to the human race being the best creature here in this universe although I do say I quite like it but not enough of a chaotic body if you know what I mean."

"Okay then why are you here, to rule over this land without any elements of harmony to stop you or to do something Pinkie Pie random like become a giraffe that is 2 inches tall but breaths flames.""Actually I'm here for you also I said I wouldn't cause any trouble although the giraffe idea was fantastic, anyway I just though I would make all your dreams come true" "so fix the boiler," I said in a flat tone "I guess I could but then again the contract said I would give you the power you've always wanted, teleportation between universes." "Okay so taking a quote from your book two things, first why are you doing this to me now and second when do I get it I can't wait for this" I said in an excited tone "well for one thing this is my good deed for the day that princess Celestia wanted me to do make someone wish come true and two yes fine here you go" Discord snapped his fingers and a small party popper noise went off.

"Wait if we're talking shouldn't people be noticing us or my siblings because if not that doesn't make sense." "Make sense what fun is there in making sense?" Discord replied making me reminisce about return of harmony part one. "Oh yeah spirit of chaos and everything" I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. "So how do I do it?" "Do what?" "Teleport." "Oh that, simply do what I do after you have a place or universe in mind, it's a snap try it.""Simple eh?" I tried to imagine my brothers' bed as we slept in the same room and held my fingers to my head like Goku when using instant transmission and snapped my free hands fingers and disappeared.

Discord seemed somewhat impressed and quickly asked "where did you get the pose from?" "Dragon ball Z, it's an anime" "and a alternate universe but I wouldn't recommend going there until your stronger. Now before I leave I grant you the power of 2000 years of life because you have around 30-40 universes in mind and you want to see them all don't you?" "But isn't that a bit much plus if I leave a universe and return 200 years later everyone I know will be dead." "Not really because if you leave a universe and then return hundreds of years later it would only be an instant since you left due to something I don't know." "Wow so that means I can be in all my fantasies and no one will die except maybe Krillen and maybe Yamcha where should I go first?" Discord then snapped his fingers and a table appeared showing 6 different universes and discord removed 3 because they were too dangerous leaving only 3 universes "these 6 universes are the ones which you want to visit most, a few are too dangerous for you right now so I removed them until your more powerful." I interrupted and said "so until I have a higher power level" "y-yes... also any and all abilities learned in one universe will transfer to the next hence why you can eventually reach your favourite universe. I suggest the ones with ninja in it as they are all kids just like you also just to let you know there will be a little piece of me with you at all times who will the same size as you and change in each universe as well so as to instruct you or if you have any further questions as you will always be special in each universe you go to but he will only be just as powerful as you so as to not let him ruin your glory."

"Well it's gonna be a long journey Discord you sure you're ready" "I'm an immortal being of course I'm ready" and with a snap of my fingers I was gone leaving the rest of the still human discord standing there waiting for me to return in a room not affected by the time stop when I leave a universe so as to tell me when I can go to other universes.

**So that was the first chapter please review and favourite and yes there will be power levels looks like I'm going to do around 6-10 chapters per world and 4-5 chapters when I revisit that world for fun. Power levels:**

**Gentleman Discord (Discord human form) power level= unknown**

**Discord clone= 0.5**

**Zen Lucas-Divers/me=0.5**

**I'm gonna have a lot to write at least 100 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rock

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto DBZ is owned by funimation, toei animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama, Sonic is owned by SEGA, Disgaea is owned by NIS/NIS America, MLP is owned by Hasbro and the Hub Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and square Enix and finally Doctor who is owned by BBC Steven Moffet. This is a kinda selfish self insert so trolls and critics do your worst. P.S I'm making this up as I go along so if anyone reviews please tell me about my poltholes also I'm a kid so spelling mistakes are going to be everywhere P.P.S there will be anime cameos. P.P.P.S not going to reveal much about myself so the wrong don't people get to me. **_Italics=thinking _

When I arrived I instantly started to fangasam over where I was, Konoha AKA the village hidden in the leaves where the 5 hokage either rest or live I wonder if so called grandma Tsunade was hokage or not. Discords piece of him was with me and suddenly poofed into a black haired black suit Naruto clone which happened to be the best thing as anyone who knew he was a being of chaos and not a kid would probably kill him and since his power level was the same as mine probably would be able to. My clothes had changed to, from my school uniform to something that resembled Saskue Uchiha's clothes although a bit more yellow though which was a good thing as I didn't want to be associated with the most emo thing around besides Shadow the hedgehog or Riku near the beginning of Kingdom Hearts, (Fan girls throw your hate reviews because I feed on them and don't care but will still read them and laugh at how you find emo hot).

Then Discord started explaining "oh been a long time since I visited this universe and put those thoughts of power into that fool Orochimaru's head, good times, good times" I was of course a bit shocked but composed myself as this was probably before he was reformed. "Well then what's going to special about me in this universe that I can then take into other universes?" remembering what was stated to me by him a couple of minutes ago. "I don't know, try anything that is special about this world."

I thought about this for a few seconds and shouted loudly but not too loudly "byakugan" and suddenly the veins next to my eyes pumped and my eyes most likely went white and my field of view increased exponentially causing me to gasp. "I wonder though" I said questionably "if I'm able to use byakugan is there anything else I can do". "Oh I know now, I thought I didn't know anything about this universe that made you special but I may know what it is now, if I'm remembering correctly there are 4 thing that happen first your byakugan, next this thing called a sharingan which when used with the first will allow you to see where almost all attacks are coming from and easily attack weak points of enemies as well as pre-empt incoming attacks as well as being able to master ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu with relative ease, all this without going through a traumatic experience, although your eyes do turn pink with grey splotches as the only downside. Next this thing called chakra elements, while most shinobi can master only one or two elements you can use all five (search it up) and finally look at your stomach area."

I took of the shirt I was wearing and looked at the back just in case the Uchiha symbol was there. Thankfully it was blank. I checked my stomach to see a seal that was slowly disappearing. "That seal is used to make a copy of your friends that you make along your journey and hence give you a bit of their power." "Bit OP if you ask me" "who cares if it is, it's also fun and people will be asking about how you have them all the time." "Well lets go see the only two ninja that make sense, Rock Lee and Might Guy, then we'll meet team seven and then Shikamaru the smartest ninja in Konoha and maybe Garra if he isn't still psychotic." "Sounds like a plan."

We walked into the woods looking for the ninjas of youth and determination finding them quickly and instantly butting in on their training not before deactivating byakugan which was the best time. I walked over to the sensei who was doing the same thing as Lee sleeping while standing on their hands while two plastic cups of water were on each foot with 100 kilo weights at the bottom of the cups. I walked up and tried to lift one of the cups but the weight was too much so I decided I would push against the top of the cup to spill some water on Guy's face as Lee would be mad if I did it to him because in show he was always sensitive about training. The entire cup actually fell onto his face and so did the 100 kilo weight instantly making him get up and lose balance carefully avoiding Lee on the way down.

After the incident Might guy got up he was a little peeved and started to talk to me so as to not wake Lee "why did you do that young man I was training Lee, who are you any way I've never seen you before in Konoha" strangely he was speaking English but brushed it off "I'm here for some training from the teacher of 5 of the 8 gates to Lee so to become a ninja."Guy was of course flattered and started to talk "well if you want to be my student I would have to talk to the 5th hokage but I like you just for your determination, name's Guy Might rival to" " cool head Kakashi Hatake" I interrupted " y-yes but how did you know that?"

"Because I'm from a different universe where you're just an anime but I was given the power of teleportation by my buddy here who you failed to notice who is actually a reformed being of chaos, well part of him anyway and doesn't even look like that where I come from and can transform with the snap of his fingers by the way names Zen Lucas-Divers big fan." "Okay you're obviously from the nut house because I don't believe you." "Well then I'll just have to prove it, oh Discord" and with a snap of his fingers discord turned into might guy with yellow and red eyes while his head was under his arm. "Oh and before you say transform jutsu he didn't use any hand signs, so do you believe me or not or will I have to use both byakugan and sharingan at the same time to prove my point." Discord snapped his fingers again turning back into the Naruto recolor while Guy just stood there and said "well I've heard weirder stories that turned out to be true, also should I keep this secret or can I tell Kakashi so I can rub it in his face that you want to train under me instead of him or Jiraia." "Actually you can only tell Tsunade, Jiraia, team 7, Minato and Neji Hyuga, Lee, Ino, Shika, Cho, Garra, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Iruka and Shizune, I know it's a lot to remember but you can do it because you're my new sensei. Also I actually want to be taught by you Kakashi and Jiraia at the same time each for four hours a day so that I can have the most fun and training if that's okay with you the others and Hokage." "I was wrong about your determination kid its more impressive than I thought and no you don't need to tell hokage right away because you've got four hours worth of taijutsu training coming up. But first we need to see how strong you are so as your first test I need you to punch me as hard as possible." And so without warning I struck but Guy didn't move an inch. "Better make that double time for my training my friend and student you and Lee could maybe be rivals after a while." After the words my friend were said I knew something would happen and I collapsed for an unknown reason.

After waking up I was in my mind (I knew this because it was completely awesome) which had yu-gi-oh cards (owned by Konami) and video games and anime and MLP: FIM stuff galore and saw Might Guy in the corner signalling me to come over. I went over of course and it turned out he was grey suddenly Discord came in with a poof and said "this is due to the seal the more you are friends with him the less gray he will be and the more power you get from the copy which has the exact same strength as the original." "So can he talk?" I asked "yes but not until he is a better friend with you and before you ask this is not going to happen every time you make a friend only when you want to or go to sleep." And with that we came out of my mind still on the ground but this time both Lee and Guy were standing over me, Lee looking happy to see his future rival and friend.

"You me worried there for a second and you were out for a half an hour or so and I quickly went over to the 5th hokages room and talked to her about you with your buddy to prove my case she is okay with you doing your training with the three legendary teachers of Konoha by the way, then talked to Kakashi and Jiraia about it and also explained it, there also okay with it, then rushed back here with my eyes closed and hopping for balance training then got Lee to wake up and we waited for you to get up." "Wow" was all I could say so I tried to get up and notarised two pairs of normal training weights on my legs each with a signature on them three from the so called legendary teachers of Konoha and the fourth from Lee. I felt happy and leg heavy at the same time _"now I know how Yamcha felt after battling 300 times gravity at least to an extent."_ So this time I tapped into the Might Guy copy in my head to get up and then stopped using it so that my power level would increase without help otherwise I would basically be skipping training and then noticed I also had pair of weights on my arms that had Tsunade's signature on both. Gifts from higher ups to help me train.

And so commenced the training only a short while after I woke and after three hours of running (well I say running more like gasping for air and flailing my arms about) we reached our ¼ way point on the single lap around Konoha while Lee and Guy were still perky and peppy I felt just like krillin and just kept trying my best and when we finally reached the halfway point it had been seven hours and we stopped running as it was 9:00 at night when I caught my breath I took off my training weights which I was starting to get accustomed to Guy said that before we went to bed that I should do a 100 meter dash that he would time "3..2..1..GO" he said and I started to run faster than ever before beating my previous time when I was I my own universe by 7 seconds (considering my time is usually around 16-17 seconds I was almost as fast as Usain Bolt no idea why only seven hours made me that fast maybe the weights were 10 kilos each when Guy said they were only a kilo each and the placebo effect took hold). "9.5 seconds not bad considering that each of those weighs were ment to weigh 100 kilos each and were you down because you couldn't lift a single one when we had them on our feet. Tsunade was right about that science stuff for once." This left my mouth wide open and so thanks to Guy switching the 100k weights for 10k also signed by Lee, the three legendary teachers and 5th hokage and went to bed with so much leg pain but so much strength happy that now I can learn Taijutsu techniques tomorrow and then Ninjutsu from the other two Legendary teachers and when I slept saw that rock lee was in my mind as a half gray already which made me smile but wondered where Discord went.

**So what did you think fav and review and keep looking for more chapters coming soon. Also what do you think of the title for Guy, Kakashi and Jiraia. Also for info grey friends in my head mean I can access only 5% of their power level while half gray is 50% and full colour is 100%(so it just adds their power to mine e.g. if Guys was 550 and mine was 250 if I were to access 100% of the power my power level would be 800.**

**Power levels:**

**Zen Lucas-Divers: 120 (angered 180 with grey Guy 160 angered with grey Guy 220(later I won't include these and just put max which is angered with all my friends' power on top)).**

**Discord: 120**

**Might Guy: 800 (angered 1000, distraught over Lee being careless or nearly dyeing 1500)**

**Rock Lee:400(gate1 450 gate2 550 gate3 700 gate4 900 gate5 1050 Sakura endangered 1200 angered 500 elixir unknown)**

**As said before please review and fav.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new technique

Chapter 3: A new technique.

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto DBZ is owned by funimation, toei animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama, Sonic is owned by SEGA, Disgaea is owned by NIS/NIS America, MLP is owned by Hasbro and the Hub Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and square Enix and finally Doctor who is owned by BBC Steven Moffet. This is a kinda selfish self insert so trolls and critics do your worst. P.S I'm making this up as I go along so if anyone reviews please tell me about my poltholes also I'm a kid so spelling mistakes are going to be everywhere P.P.S there will be anime cameos. P.P.P.S not going to reveal much about myself so the wrong don't people get to me. **_Italics=thinking._

When I woke up Lee and Guy were already up and raring to go. I still had to complete the other half of the lap around Konoha before starting my Tiejutsu training with Lee and Guy one of my three new sensei who Guy had named the three legendary teachers which was a bit much but I played along with it so he wouldn't be upset. Then Discord poofed into the room still looking like the Naruto recolor and I asked "where were you after I started my run I thought you would be by my side." "Well I needed to check with princess Celestia and Luna to see if they were okay with my decision and of course they were so I'm ready to get back to what we are doing, whatever it is." I smiled and said "of course, just run half way round Konoha with 600 kilos worth of weight on your arms and legs and no teleporting while I only have 60 because I already did that" I said in a smug tone.

And so we ran with little effort required by me as I had already handled 600 kilos so 60 was fine and dandy Discord on the other hand was a bit worse for wear though. After only thirty minutes I Lee and Guy were already finished though I was a bit out of breath. "So now that we have started our training for real" started Guy "we can start teaching you kicks and punching style with finesse and awesomeness with this test dummy." Guy had taken us to the wooded training grounds where I would learn about the flow of combat for 8 hours with Guy and Lee and it would be a long 8 hours filled with action. The first time I tried it was very hard because when you hit one part of the dummy another part swung at you with as much force as the last one you hit. After a few hours I finally started getting better with the coordination of my attacks and after a few training matches with Lee could easily handle myself in a fight back home against almost anyone. Finally after almost the entirety of my training for that day Guy started to talk again. "Looks like my training method has over my years with Lee and you improved drastically faster than Lee ever did so you are now ready for one of my special techniques. The front lotus but without bands around your hands as you will only use your arms but remember this is only reserved for do or die situations or protection of friends and family and will leave you rather tiered by the end of it but to do this we need you to open the first gate and that won't be easy."

I of course had an idea and dived into my mind to see what had happened to the copies after only 1 day of training and to my surprise Lee was already a true true friend (reference yay) in his eyes with all of his body bursting with colour and Guy being close to him in colour _"wow after only one day were that good friends" _I thought and then quickly exited my mind only to see Lee and Guy staring at me until Lee spoke up saying "what was that? Your eyes just went pure white there for a second and not Byakugan white but white as in white." "Just accessing my mind for help with the technique and I think I can already do it." They stood there not believing me and so I had to ask them something "can you get some sand for me?" this also confused them but they agreed only if I explained to them what I was going to do after they got it for me which was easily accomplishable as they already believed the parallel universe and being of chaos who I can see just coming round the hill panting away from the weights attached on his appendages. After the gathering of sand I started to explain "I haven't told you everything about me" I lift up my shirt and reveal the seal that was fading in to existence "this seal basically makes a copy of my friends and allows me to use their power and skills as my own and since I'm such good friends with Lee who can do the reverse lotus as well as the front lotus and others I can do those attacks too, does that make sense to you?" the seal then faded away and then I started to unlock the first gate with the help of the rock Lee clone and because Lee can easily open the first gate so could I. I felt like screaming DBZ style but decided against it as it would only make the two worry and so I had opened the first gate leaving Lee and Guy gobsmacked and the now finally with us being of chaos basically gasping for breath as he had just finished his run.

With that I started to run at Lee with such speed that he was caught off guard and started the attack using all of the knowledge from the Lee clone I pulled off the attack and with ease landed in the sand pile causing Lee to be hit with a bit of a bump and me to be tuckered out and nearly fall asleep on the spot I was then caught by Guy before I fell over and he then transported me to the medical centre for ninja. When I was asleep I saw that now even Guy was coloured to perfection with Lee looking a little upset over what had happened to the real version of him.

When I woke up I was met with my second of three legendary teachers Kakashi Hatake and team 7 as well of Lee and Guy. It had actually been a day since I went to sleep and when I woke up I didn't expect that many people to be seeing over my recovery. So after another 3 hours and Kakashi reading his funny book to himself in his head I started to recover and start my Ninjutsu training with my second sensei and now we start out with nature manipulation training and with fire being the first to be practiced as I said it was essential to control fire because if it wasn't controlled it could cause a disaster.

The training was tough and so a little Sharingan was needed to help with the training as Sasuke helped as he was also a fire based ninja though it was pretty much because Kakashi told him too. Over 4 hours worth of training I could only get Fireball jutsu down although even that was a great feat for someone like me, Kakashi was of course impressed and Sasuke was of course not impressed. Now was the time for shape manipulation training with Jiraiya and Naruto with them being in the forest.

Of course Rasengan was the only technique I wanted to learn as it was one of the most powerful Jutsu but for that to happen I needed to first learn the shadow clone Jutsu just because the Rasengan would probably need it. "Kaga Bushi no Jutsu" and the hand sign was made with 20 clones made from the Jutsu which of course surprised Jiraiya but Naruto not as much and so I just continued with the Rasengan training with two clones per Rasengan made from clones chakra (Don't know if that makes sense or not) and since the shadow clone Jutsu basically makes you smarter the more you use it on one task and over the four hours learned how to make the second form of the Jutsu (you see I don't like Jiraiya but I do like Kakashi so there will be more exploration of his character later on).

3 weeks later

After all of my training with my three teachers I had gotten better at chakra and nature manipulation with me being able to perform a Rasengan better then Naruto using only my own hands without a shadow clone but It still wasn't as powerful because it was a new technique to me while Discord was only viewing from the sidelines because he gets a laugh out of me failing. My Taijutsu had improved tenfold from the weeks before with my weights increasing in weight over my training time from 100kilox6 to 250kilox6 with my speed increasing to dragon ball (not DBZ) levels with me being able to keep up and maybe surpass Lee in speed and strength so of course Lee also asked for heavier weights which Guy was more than happy with. Finally onto Kakashi's training with his nature manipulation training and exercises including his 1000 years of death (pretty disgusting technique if you ask me) were helping me create my new technique which I called Fire Style: shadow clone twister barrage which takes my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and fuses them. First I start off with the shadow clone Jutsu and front lotus technique with my clones jumping up after making second form Rasengans and spinning while lighting themselves on fire and going towords the centre of the attack while I spin around lighting myself on fire grab my opponent burning the enemy and spinning into a drill and ending the attack with a giant explosion of fire and chakra which could easily tire me out and hurt a lot but would be so awesome if I pulled it off.

Kakashi was now instructing me on walking on water and trees and when I got home would use theses as magic tricks for parties which I never get invited to because people can be jerks sometimes. Each required a different amount of chakra too much and you would fall over or destroy the tree or water surface tension, too little and you would fall off or fall trough with disastrous results. Sharingan was on at all times throughout the weeks of training with questions coming from ninja who didn't know about the parallel universe thing. I also brought chess to the ninja world, after going back home and getting a rule book for a few quid and playing against Shikamaru, and I lost even with my high IQ of 120 or so against his over 200 (nowhere close to 9000) although sometimes, but rarely, I won which surprised his ninja teacher Asuma who considered Shikamaru a genius and stated that I could be Chunin easily with that intelligence and determination the latter of which Shikamaru didn't have although Shikamaru and I were still good friends which just made it easier to beat him as I used his own intelligence against him and getting better at chess and shoji after I learnt the Kanji for the tiles.

After the brain melting 3 hour game of chess our scores were my 18 against Shikamaru's 45 so I was catching up after basically making myself smarter with his copy in my head and Shikamaru and I were planning to meet up with Ino and Choji for some eats as this was my free time away from training. The food was delicious but I needed to tell them about me being a vegetarian so stuck to eating vegetable kebabs and quorn burgers which Choji wanted a bite of because he will try any food once and always get the last bite, although we fought for the last bite of food a few times as I could be a bit greedy at times but we just decided to cut it in half and swallow at the same time making another friendship with the Ino, Shika, Cho trio with the first being addicted to me just because I reminded her of Sasuke (no idea why maybe the coat shirt thing and the Sharingan and I'm powerful but other than that no connection) and thought _"well for one another friend and secondly why me?" _

So now I had an idea with all these ninja that are so powerful why not start a tournament I was sure Tsunade would agree that they needed more than just missions to succeed in becoming great Shinobi, that they needed training from each other by fighting to improve their techniques and skills. I was right Tsunade thought that there should be a prize for the winner for the genin circuit, they would be able to become chunin and for the chunin circuit there would be a prize of 20000 yen (around 200 dollars for Americans and 150£ for Brittan's) to spend on whatever they like as well as some for fun matches against team leaders voted for by their students. My two matches I would like to see was of course Kakashi vs. Guy and for a not so obvious one was Asuna vs. Iruka but that match was probably going to be boring. Every ninja was allowed to sign up and surprisingly Garra and his siblings were all signing up as well as our own four trios with Neji, Lee and Tenten for Guys team, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto for Kakashi, Minato, Shino and Kiba for their sensei and finally two of the three Ino, Shika, Cho trio we all had time to prepare and were given 2 weeks each before the tournament started.

Before my training though I had something to sort out, Sasuke. Since this was before the whole Orochimaru using the sound four to get his new body I thought about saving him from the deed he was about to commit. I backed him into a corner and explained what little I knew about Itachi, the fact that he was ordered to do what he did and that there was another Uchiha who helped with the massacre and that even if he did get his curse mark upgraded Orochimaru would just play with him like a puppet. I even told him that eventually he had to get over the death of his family as everyone deals with death it's just how you deal with it that matters and that it is never a good idea to keep plotting revenge or keep the emotion inside and he should talk to Naruto about it or Garra as they also had emotional problems which could be solved as a group. After all the explaining Sasuke just stated in a less upset tone then usual "thank you" this surprised me and we left each other as friends instead of acquaintances.

In the two weeks we were given Lee and I trained our butts off with Lee only focusing on his Taijutsu training while I trained with all of my teachers while Discord was now getting involved with my training making the training harder whenever I asked by adding weight to my training weights or trying to interrupt my Rasengan training by trying to make me unfocused so as to increases concentration. Finally the day arrived and I kept my Byakugan and Sharingan on at all times to help with the tournament and basically make it easier to win while also using all the copies of my friends in my head to improve my Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and special techniques while gaining some of their attacks and making me smarter to think of techniques and strategies.

The fighters were drawn out of a hat and ended up like this first of all was me vs. Lee my friend and rival with six other matches the second of seven matches for the genin was Sasuke vs. Minato (wow not good for her) Garra vs. Ino (also not good for her) Garra's siblings against each other, Naruto vs. Choji, Neji vs. Tenten (not gonna say it) and finally Kiba vs. Shino. Shikamaru was against random chunin and now the sensei's there was actually only one Guy vs. Kakashi.

And so started the Konaha triple tournament (although the last part would be a bit short) and the announcer started the match. Lee and I were standing looking into each other's expression both dead serious about this match not moving an inch and then, boom, blasts of speed echoed throughout the land with lee and I fighting hand to hand matching blow for blow neither giving an inch "you know you can't win" Lee shouted and I replied "you mean you know you can't win. I have both Sharingan and Byakugan so I can predict your movements the only reason that were matching each other is because of the 100 kilo weights on my arms". We stopped fighting while everyone gasped not a single scratch was on either fighter and some just had their mouths open at the speed of the match. Suddenly large thuds were heard and four weights were removed two from my legs two from my arms while more people from the audience could be heard shouting, "Go Lee" could be heard from Sakura, Tenten and Neji while others were saying "go Zen" the others being Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and surprisingly Sasuke who was shouting the most in an actually cheery tone while Guy was confused as to which of his two star students to shout for.

Now came the tricky part for Lee, should he open the first gate or not and thought _"I must make my sensei proud for that is part of my ninja way". _I could feel Lee's power rising and finally, Lee took off his weights and opened the first gate, the gate of opening, he was coming towards me and I caught his fist making the audience gasp at how quick my reaction was and Sakura just fell down from fainting from not being able to believe her eyes. Even Guy was impressed that I did that as I still had two 100 kilo weights on my legs and the fact that the gate should have increased his speed exponentially. I smirked and threw Lee slightly upwards kicking him in the spine causing him pain I replied with full sincerity and guilt "sorry Lee" some people thought that was weird I thought I was being polite no matter what I quickly started my new ultimate move.

I took off the weights and opened the first gate and created shadow clones that each made form two Rasengans while jumping in the air while I started the front lotus and started to shout "Fire Style: Shadow Clone Twister Barrage" and jumped with Lee who was struggling to get out of my grip and we started to spin while flames engulfed us with the shadow clones doing the same holding out the Rasengans in there palms all culminating in an explosion of fire and chakra causing gasps to come from the crowd with one person fainting and doctors saying "this man has over gasped"(Reference anyone). After the smoke had cleared I was standing over Lee who was mostly fine but unconscious and still fighting to get up through shear will power so I picked him up and said "get this boy to the medical centre stat" before I almost collapsed from the amount of tiredness my body endured.

With that everyone started cheering for me with Sasuke standing bewildered at the combination Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, shape manipulation and nature manipulation with such speed looking around Sasuke could see Neji just standing there and shocked at how easily I had beaten Lee while with Garra it took ages. Speaking of which Garra stood there and smirked saying "well I don't want to get on that guys bad side, I've heard from Guy that he was training someone who wanted to see me, didn't know that it was that guy until today"

Tsunade was in a special box while viewing the fight with Jiraiya sitting next to her she too was confused about the move I did and was thinking about promoting me to chunin already but decided against it as that would be breaking the rules of this tournament but still she could see me as seventh Hokage co ruling with Naruto one day.

**So what did you think of the chapter and attack. I felt that I needed Sasuke to be kinder than normal in this because depressing isn't my style also the sound four will not be appearing because the only one interesting was the one who was nearly dyeing before he came to fight also, no Lee was not crippled after his fight with Garra in this fanfiction because he needs to be at full power not plodding behind everybody else. Finally, conversation with Sasuke was it good or bad review and fav for your answers. Power levels (all of these will now only be there max as it would take ages if it was in sections).**

**Me:3000**

**Sasuke: 2400**

**Naruto: 20000(fox spirit and everything added as well if it were just Naruto then 2500)**

**Tsunade: 18000**

**Jiraiya: 17999**

**Guy: 5000**

**Kakashi: 5500**

**Garra: 12000(Latent Shukaku added as well, without: 2050)**

**Lee: 4500 (when elixir and 5 are gates open, without 2900)**

**Negi: 2300**

**Just to let you know if Garra were to face me and my power level were less than his by like 100 I could still win due to the Byakugan Sharingan combo (so it's like when Goku and Piccolo went against Raditz) . Also I'm sorry for not updating in a while (I know that it was like only a week but that's long to me) finally (again) what do you think of the tournament.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Tournament continues

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto DBZ is owned by funimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama, Sonic is owned by SEGA, Disgaea is owned by NIS/NIS America, MLP is owned by Hasbro and the Hub Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and square Enix and finally Doctor who is owned by BBC Steven Moffet. This is a kinda selfish self insert so trolls and critics do your worst. P.S I'm making this up as I go along so if anyone reviews please tell me about my poltholes also I'm a kid so spelling mistakes are going to be everywhere P.P.S there will be anime cameos. P.P.P.S not going to reveal much about myself so the wrong don't people get to me. **_Italics=thinking._

After ending that short fight with Lee the judges instantly started the second match where Sasuke was to battle against Minato the cousin of Neji Hyuga. Minato was always the shy one who has a crush on Naruto although can't say it because she's afraid. With this statement I thought that I needed to tell Naruto about her and Sakura. But before that we had to wait for the end of today's matches. And since I don't like Minato I didn't pay that much attention to her but more on Sasuke and his Chidori or 1000 birds or whatever.

And then something I expected was that Minato gave up although even I would be scared facing Sasuke and his three point Sharingan. Next came Garra vs. Ino, the fight started with Garra using his sand from the gored on back to quickly grab her leg and almost break her foot without her even noticing forcing her to give up. (Wow these matches are going quickly and not to discriminate but the only two good females in the show were Tenten and Garra's sister that is why none of the females will go to other universes.) Eventually it came to Garra's siblings whose attacks were rather complicated if you ask me and due to the fact that this was a tournament they could not kill each other so the puppeteer was at a huge disadvantage and so eventually Garra's sister won the match.

The next match was rather weird as it involved Choji and Naruto which spelt disaster if I knew what Naruto would do and I probably did. The match started and Choji pulled out his trump card already his expansion jutsu which when combined with Rasengan would easily end badly and of course Naruto was already prepared for the incoming attack. Quickly raising his palm and shouting "Rasengan" connected the attack launching Choji across the arena destroying the arena in the meantime with over lookers on the event almost at risk of getting hurt. Coming back around Choji started to laugh saying "is that the best you got" with a speedy replied from Naruto saying "not even close". With that Naruto summoned some shadow clones instructing them to each create a Rasengan with a buddy. After this Choji went all out trying to attack any of Naruto's clones. Eventually tiring himself out from chasing and failing to catch the clones and just rolled into the centre ready for and Rasengan that Naruto used. With that done Naruto got into position with his clones and said "Rasengan circle barrage" with all the clones attacking different areas at once the force just destroyed Choji's jutsu making him fall to the ground in pain thus ending the match.

Next for the chopping block were Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Strait from the start of the match Tenten knew she would have to get away because of his gentle fist Technique which could disable her chakra points on her body. But Neji was too fast for her using the eight trigrams 32 palm technique so as to not kill his teammate. The battle was over quickly and sadly nobody got to see what Tenten had up her sleeves for the match. In the viewing box for the competitors I started to converse with my friends on a subject which I was interested to talk about travel trough universes for training from masters of techniques of speed and strength. Only a few were interested because they would be gone for years without their family seeing them. To this I replied "Discord" who then poofed into the room and was singing winter wrap up spluttering when people saw him. "You know it was rather rude of you to summon me without warning, I could have been in the tub or clipping my toenails although thank Celestia I wasn't, anyway what do you want because as you heard I was busy?." "Can you explain to them what you explained to me when we first met about parallel universes please?" "Oh very well fine" after the long winded explanation with many questions I spoke up "so what do you think? Going on adventures together but instead of the whole 2000 years thing how about you don't age in any other universe other than this one." With nods coming from some of them I stated any volunteers with Lee being first to answer closely followed by Sasuke "yes...yes" they both said soon I got replies from 5 other ninja Naruto being one Kakashi being another as well as Garra, Neji and Guy being last saying "if it's okay with Lee its fine by me, how about we name ourselves the eight legendary ninja of the infinite universes" "do you have to use legendary that much when it comes to team names, I mean seriously?" I replied and ended the conversation right there.

After are conversation ended we found out that the match with Kiba and Shino ended with a tie due to double knock out from both kicking each other in the head. Meaning the only people in the tournament left were me, Naruto, Sasuke, Garra and his sister and finally Neji. After the days tournament round ended I had a talk with Naruto about Sakura and Minato. "Look Naruto I know you're in love with Sakura but it's just not going to happen, there's Minato who is in love with you and you barely notice her, you're the reason she fought Neji in the chunin exams because you gave her some self confidence but the reason she doesn't ask you out is because she's too shy. What you need to do is ask her out as she is a perfectly fine young woman and you can help her with her confidence issues. So basically what I'm saying is after your huge adventure with me you can ask her out and you and her won't be any older because science and magic and stuff." After our little chat session Naruto just smiled and said "thank you for the advice, I heard you did this with Sasuke too and he seems a lot better since then, you could be the what's it called of the village" "physiologist" "yeah that's it." Before he left I told him about chatting to Sasuke and Garra about his and there emotional problems kinda like a group therapy session because of their troubled past they could all relate to each other.

And with that I quickly gathered Sasuke and Garra for their session with Naruto which could last until the beginning of the tournament's second part tomorrow. The three talked and tears were shed over loss of family, never having one and a family that hated you because of what his father had done to him. At the end of the emotion filled group session everyone left a better person and thanking me for sorting out there problems which made me smile.

Next morning every fighter woke up ready for our second part of the first round where I would fight Sasuke, Garra would fight his sister and Neji would fight Naruto, a rematch for the ages and then there would be a three way battle royal between the winners of those mini-rounds. So we walked together to the stadium in a line with so much swag females fainted for the six genin warriors of Konoha (or was that just a dream I had once because I love the Naruto series and it characters). Any way we got to the stadium and Sasuke and I were instantly placed into the arena by the instructors.

So the match started as soon as we were ready my weights were reattached to my legs and arms after yesterdays fight with Lee. Each of us were looking at each other intently waiting for someone to move. Quickly we both activated our Sharingan and my Byakugan and each charged an attack, the Chidori. The reason I knew this was because of Sasuke himself and his copy in my head. Too make mine more powerful I took chakra from Naruto and thus the demon fox, as well as Kakashi as he taught the attack to Sasuke in the first place. With the demon foxes chakra added to the lightning it turned red with chakra which was instantly noticed by Sasuke and the crowed but it didn't matter to me.

Sasuke and I ran towards each other with speed and finesse which was an essential when it comes to the chidori suddenly our attacks connected resulting in a huge explosion blasting both me and Sasuke back but me to a far lesser extent. With my Byakugan I saw Sasuke was still up and raring to go another round with a cocky smile upon his face and a glint in his eyes. With that we got into a Taijutsu match with us both being able to pre-empt each other's attacks. Until I had a brilliant idea in my mind I summoned a bottle of elixir and forced Lee to drink some so I could perform the loopy fist (it's like drunken master) which is an attack style that even a Sharingan can't predict because it's so random. My fighting stance changed dramatically with me now jumping up and down spinning and falling down asleep and getting back up making erratic movements which confused the Uchiha. My attacks were fast yet slouchy and each one hitting my opponent ending the combo with my hands on the ground my legs to the sides spinning and kicking the Uchiha far away.

After this the Lee copy in my head got over the elixir and I could do my thing and did the hand signs for a fire jutsu "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu" fireballs burst from my mouth trying to reach their target who kept moving and getting closer eventually coming behind me and kicking me in the back saying "I'm back" with me then using a substitution jutsu with a pile of dirt to go behind him and kick him in the back saying "I'm back" with Sasuke going "ahhh I see what you did there." Quickly I created a shadow clone and we both started to charge a chidori and started running to Sasuke who was getting off the ground "Double chidori lightning strike" I yelled before the attack connected with a shocked Sasuke (no pun intended) instantly causing blood to come from the serous wound I made in his arm. I started to regret that action saying "sorry Sasuke if I went too far" (wow I'm such a wuss, I always apologise if I hurt my friends when right now we are supposed to).

Strangely Sasuke got up and conceded the match saying "you deserve to be a chunin even more than me, I hope you do well in the rest of the tournament my friend and yes I do accept your apology" with that Sasuke was taken to be healed by some medical ninja to get him ready for any urgent missions that may come up during the tournament but because it wasn't likely to happen so he would probably watch the matches from the viewing area for competitors after the procedure.

With that done and dusted the next match was underway, Garra was going to fight his sister Temari (I did remember her name) it was interesting as I thought that the fan would just blow away the sand or Garra would make his sand super dense so the sand would not be able to be blown away by her fan both were wrong. Garra actually made a discreet small hole and placed a portion of sand into the hole most likely to come up behind her and capture her while he distracted her with less dense sand to make her go in for a kind of close up so the sand from behind could come up and grab her. Low and behold what I thought would happen actually did happen with me mentally high fiving myself and the others in my head for predicting the series of events.

So later today I would fight Garra and Naruto. Instantly dreading Naruto as he was the strongest fighter to fight in this tournament I ran to Garra to ask for a team up just in case as this could easily be a bad day for me. I chatted to Garra asking "bro you have to team up with me Naruto would destroy us if we were fighting each other and him at the same time." "Yes, but on one condition, if you win you try to get Tsunade to make him a chunin and vice versa.""Yes, of course, whatever you say, thank you." With that we left dreading the fight.

**How was that? Was it good? Hope it was also I'm thinking of doing a ToD which involves all the characters that I like or will use in this fanfiction (so I could put Conan Edagowa/Jimmy Kudo /Shinichi Kudo (I prefer the dubbed names buts that's just me) or Harly Heartwel or Eva Kadan etc. I need some questions though but keep them k+ or only just teen (meaning like 13/14 year olds) because I am a kid myself (with asbergers) so yeah these are the characters and you may want to suggest more if I miss any characters that should be in it.**

**Disgaea: Valvatores, Fenrick/fenfen, Fuka, Mao, Laharl, Flonne, Etna **

**MLP: mane 6, spike, Lyra, all villains, trixe (vegeta tricks are for kids) derpy doctor whooves big Mac Celestia Luna cadence shining armour CMC**

**DBZ: Goku, broly (his power is maximum) krillen piccolo yamcha gohan friza buu cell nappa vegeta trunks goten bulma**

**Naruto: Lee guy Neji Kakashi Naruto Garra Itatchi Sasuke Shikamaru Tsunade Jiraya orochimaru**

**Sonic: Sonic Shadow tails Knuckles Maria the hedgehog rouge omega eggman**

**Kingdom hearts: Sora Riku Lea/Axel Kairi**

**Case closed / detective Conan: Jimmy, Booker and Vivian Kudo Rachel and Richard Morre Kaito Kid Eva Kaden Harley Heartwell Agasa the detective boys including Ai Haibara inspector Meguire **

**Just to let you know I haven't watched Shippeden so no spoilers. Anyway there was no growth in power since last time so no power levels yay! So at least 3 questions need to be asked if you want the ToD fanfic. If you liked this chapter leave a review and fav anyway see you**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fight for glory.

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto DBZ is owned by funimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama, Sonic is owned by SEGA, Disgaea is owned by NIS/NIS America, MLP is owned by Hasbro and the Hub Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and square Enix and finally Doctor who is owned by BBC Steven Moffet. This is a kinda selfish self insert so trolls and critics do your worst. P.S I'm making this up as I go along so if anyone reviews please tell me about my poltholes also I'm a kid so spelling mistakes are going to be everywhere P.P.S there will be anime cameos. P.P.P.S not going to reveal much about myself so the wrong don't people get to me. **_Italics=thinking._

It had been half an hour since Garra had defeated his sister and it had been agreed that both he and I were going to fight Naruto together to stop us from just all tiring each other out, with Naruto eventually winning due to his immense stamina and his healing factor from the 9 tailed fox sealed away inside him. We would both have our work cut out for us and were determined as can be to stop him.

So there we were standing in a stadium, the three of us just waiting for someone to move. The sweat on our brows from the suspense dropped to the floor making only the slightest of noises. Garra and I looked to each other and gave a slight nod. We ganged up on Naruto Garra using his sand and I using a combination of Taijutsu and Fire style Ninjutsu trying to avoid any shadow clones coming my way. This was working rather effectively as even Naruto seemed to get a little hot under the collar as his clone army was ripped to pieces with clouds of smoke bursting from each of his clones defeated body disappearing on the wind. Quickly I activated my Sharingan, Byakugan combo so as to identify the real Naruto as the one who was commanding them was easily another clone as this trick was used by Naruto against Neji beforehand.

I saw that the real Naruto was just a few paces behind Garra hoping to use some Taijutsu against his sand shield as it seemed as though it was one of the few ways to even touch Garra when fighting. Quickly I ran fast as the wind catching up with Naruto and before he had the chance to say "What the heck?" kicked his jaw with my foot causing mass pain to be felt in his jaw as I could hear a crack where his jaw had broken. I instructed Garra to hold Naruto up with his sand and keep him there so I could take a page right out of dragon ball. Confused Garra agreed to my plan and did what I instructed, I started to yell and charge an attack in my hands. "Multi universe attack Chakra Kamehameha wave." I started screaming while Garra stood there confused while still holding Naruto who was struggling to get of his sand prison "KKKKAAAAA-MMMMEEEEE-HHHHAAAAA-MMMEEEEE-HHHAAAAAAAAAA."

A burst of Chakra emitted from my palms which caused considerable damage to the surrounding landscape as well as making most of Garra's sand disappear. Naruto was knocked unconscious from the blast and damage he received, the medical ninja then quickly carted Naruto to the hospital then before Garra had time to attack I thought _"what the heck?" _"Full Nelson" (just imagine what Goku did to Raditz just before Piccolo kills them). Then started to do a back flip with Garra on the front and landed with Garra's head hit hard on the ground. "The only reason I did that was because I've never done it before, I know weird but hey, where I come from your fiction and none of us can do jutsu."

Garra received little damage, but that was because no Chakra was use in the attack and well I was really tired from using that last attack. Taking off my weights, 600 kilos in total, I ran forward and started to use Taijutsu to destroy his sand shield getting closer and closer to actually landing a hit (the only reason I was able to get the full nelson in was because he let his guard down for a second from the Kamehameha wave). Finally breaking the shield I landed a roundhouse kick on his cheek with a small trace of blood coming from his nose and a bit of saliva from his mouth (gross). Wiping the blood from his nose Garra got up and started to cover his arm in sand forming a fist and started swinging away with no forethought. Running quickly I had an idea with how to fully deal with the sand.

After the barrage of sand punches Garra brought his sand back to a shield taking the opportunity I started my Jutsu Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu and breathed a stream of fire from my mouth hitting the sand shield with Garra blocking it but that is what I wanted him to do. As most people know glass is actually made from sand that is heated to a super high temperature it turns to glass. After a few seconds the sand turned to glass and I stopped the Jutsu allowing the glass to harden. "You know Sasuke why didn't you do that when you fought Garra it would have made the fight so much easier." "Naruto you raise a good point but even so shut up, I was caught up in the moment and didn't have time to think." After the glass hardened I just punched through the glass and finished the fight with a single kick to the face.

"And the winner of the Genin part of the tournament is Zen from uhhhhh..." "The hidden sand village" I chipped in not wanting to reveal my secret to this world. From now on I was to be regarded as a Chunin and gained appraisal from my friends for winning. As a treat lady Tsunade gave the participants of the first part of the tournament a feast to both my idea and as a thank you for trying. After hours of merry making and an eating contest between Choji and me, I went to talk to the Hokage about Garra "you see miss I promised Garra that I would try to get you to also make him a Chunin but you know that it's okay if you don't." "I will see what I can do but no promises it could take months for the paper work and applications to be singed to allow him to be a Chunin. The only reason you became one was because it was pretty easy to explain to the people who approve these things." "You know that if you used shadow clones then you would get the paperwork done quicker although I'm assuming you didn't." leaving the room I could hear the sound of that old lady just banging her head on the door over and over "guess I was right."

With that out of the way I went over to where I would be sleeping that night. A lush grass field with Guy and Lee just waiting for me to come over and start their training for the night, walking on our hands with half tonne weights on our shoes even after we fell asleep, it was going to be a long night. When I woke up I found myself face to face with Naruto who said "wake up, I need to ask you something about that attack you pulled yesterday, that Kamehame whatever. Can you teach it to me and Sasuke as we both thought it would be useful to help in our missions?" "First of all the term is Sasuke and me not the other way around" I said still upside down "secondly of course but first of all help me down please" after a struggle to get me down Naruto took me over to an area of field Sasuke was in the middle. "Alright you two this move takes almost all you Chakra and focuses it into a single beam so it's pretty intense. But here is the trick, there isn't one just ball up your Chakra and push it forward while still putting more in while the beam is firing. Just to let you know this attack comes from an anime since you have TVs in this universe I'm assuming you have heard of that. One called Dragon Ball Z which we will eventually visit on our way through the muti-verse and I know you will like it." Naruto raised his hand saying "can we use shadow clone Jutsu to help with our training?" taken aback by what he just said I composed myself "all you need to learn are the moves as it helps the energy flow and then just put out as much Chakra as possible. Thank goodness Orochimaru can't learn this otherwise we would be dead although I will scout the area just in case Kabuto is here he is Orochimaru's info gatherer and such after all." With that I left but not before showing them the moves necessary for the technique.

I summoned Discord asking him to find if any spies were on the premise and if so to place them right in front of Naruto and Sasuke those two will be able to handle it and if not I will instantly get Kakashi and Guy to help to my surprise there were quite a few but none being evil all just wanting to learn that one move. One being Might Guy another Kakashi and for an added shock Neji was there. After all the other ninja were dispersed by Kakashi and Guy I talked to them. "What are you three doing here I would of thought you would be looking at Shikamaru beating those random ninja. Although now that I say that it would be boring having to watch battles when you know who is going to win." Guy simply replied "oh no reason other than please please please teach me that attack" he whined grovelling on the floor like a child. "We came here like all the rest to learn that attack so it may aid us in battle, although I guess you thought ahead and summoned your friend here to collect us and place us in front of your two students and let them beat us up." "Well okay then" I said "wait what?" "Well you could use it I guess" I said "but on one condition let me be your sensei." "Fine" they sighed but eagerly wanting to learn.

After re-telling the actions and words used to perform the attack my group of 5 students got to work and of course Sasuke was first to master it but it wasn't that hard to pull off. While teaching Tsunade was looking in from the trees as she had told Discord to leave her out of this as she would not do anything but observe.

After the training everyone came to the field to try something I summoned Discord and asked him to create a machine that could measure the power of each Kamehameha fired (note this only shows Chakra control not power level so it's like the punching machine) first up was Neji doing the moves and screaming the name and it showed a 670 "nice" Naruto shouted. Next up was Sasuke his score was 690, Naruto was up next scouring A 520 "well you never did have a good Chakra control although that is still great" I bet Sasuke was just saying _"yes" _in his mind for beating Naruto, next up was Guy and he scored a brilliant 735. Finally Kakashi came up and was going to either blow me away or not bother with it at all but we just had to see and with one movement started his attack and with a loud boom came his energy beam launching at light speed to the target gaining a 785 and the machine and almost destroyed the machine in the process. Just for fun I released my own Kamehameha scoring a 795 from the machine before destroying it leaving the mouths of my students open. "Wow that was awesome" Naruto shouted with Sasuke saying "well it seems that you could be able to make a meteor split. I guess I will just have to do better later sensei"

Tomorrow was the final day of the tournament with a battle between Guy and Kakashi and now with the Kamehameha, this fight would be epic. Ninja from around the village would gather for the fight between the two sensei.

**Well this was a long wait, sorry about that with Christmas and general writers block combined with the fact that I need a beta reader and you have a whole heap of late. So yeah each chapter will take around 2 weeks and maybe more for longer chapters. Finally, Yes I used a Dragon Ball Z attack but you guys know that if it involves DBZ the Kamehameha will follow also there is going to be a cameo at the end of this story so I'm going to give you guys a choice it will be around 3-4 chapters and you can choose between either A) Detective Conan or B) Super Smash bros. All answers must be in review form. Anyway review and fav Gokurarity19 out**


End file.
